Melancholic
by Cutesykitty653
Summary: Yugi trades Yami for Atem and Yami is depressed because of it. Can two colorful shinigami pull him out of his depression or will he be forced to do something stupid... rated for depression, abandonment and suicide attempt later. contains two OC's. Reviewing would be appreciated. enjoy! :-)
1. Chapter 1

** Cutesykitty653: Hi everyone! To Anyone who just so happens to be** **a yugioh fan and** **a vampire knight fan (like me)** **I'm still working diligently on the next chapter of Ichijou's Flower but** **I'm experiencing my first writer's block (of death)** **so** **I ****decided to occupy myself in other ways in order to cope. Oh in case you don't know** **a shinigami is** **a ****semi-permanent punishment for humans who committed suicide. They (meaning the shinigami) are assigned to humans who will die in one year and reap their souls. Okay let's get this over with.** **I ****want to be** **a good author. So in order to do that** **I ****need your feedback. And** **I cannot express to you the point of which** **I** **will FREAK OUT IFYOUDONOTREVEIW! Enjoy!** **:-)!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yugioh or any if it's characters. Just the plot of this story, my freedom of expression, and my two OC's**

** WARNINGS: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, AND TWO OC'S.**** **

** Chapter** **1: ****He took my place.****

Yami lay on his bed starting up at the ceiling.

_'Life is meaningless...'_

He thought this phrase a thousand times before but never once did he so much as think of committing suicide. There was only one reason for this. Kaoru and Myako.

"Yami." A gentle sweet voice spoke. Yami knew it all to well.

"Kaoru." Yami responded wearily. He was not only aware of what comes next.

Silence.

Yami turned his head wondering if she left. No, she was still there. Yami took in her appearance. She was going somewhere. She was wearing a cute purple T-shirt that was rimmed with black at the bottom and the tips of the sleeves and a box-like opening at the top that was also rimmed with black. She had a purple skirt on that was rimmed with black on the bottom. Her short black hair lay around her face with the usual red streak in the front. Her innocent violet eyes trained on Yami.

"What's wrong?" She asked using the same gentle tone from before.

"Nothing. Why?" Yami lied.

"You looked lonely." She said even though she didn't believe him.

"Where are you going?" He asked her instead of denying that he was lonely. He hated to lie.

"Myako and I are going for a walk. Would you like to join us?" She asked politely.

"No thank you." Yami answered politely. He wanted to be alone for a while.

"Okay."

Myako then entered the room. She peeked into the room shyly.

"Is he coming with us?" She asked.

Myako was just like her sister only less assertive. Also they looked a bit different. While Myako had short blonde hair with a red streak in the front Kaoru had short black hair with a red streak in the front. They dressed the same most of the time (like now, Myako was wearing almost the same outfit as her sister only hers was pink on the spots where her sister's was purple) for reasons unknown. Probably cos they're twins and that's what twins do.

There's one other thing you have to know about the two sisters. They are shinigami. Yami's shinigami to be more precise. Yami had been starving himself for some time now. That's why he was going to die in one year. It wasn't subconscious either. He knew he would die soon. That's what he wanted.

"No he's staying here." She said to her twin. She turned her attention to Yami. "Are you gonna be alright here all alone?" She asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" He replied.

After all he was used to it. He'd been alone ever since that time. He remembered it as if it were yesterday.

_*flashback*_

Yami walked into the game shop and up the steps into Yugi's room. "Yugi I-" Yami stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

Almost a perfect replica of himself. Almost. The difference was the clothes and the tanned skin. Atem.

There was Mana ( dark magician girl) and Mahad (dark magician). All glaring at him.

"Yami, Yugi tells us you've neglected him." Atem said, trying to keep his temper in check.

Yami was taken aback by this. He was sure that he had been spending time with yugi. He lived with him for ra's sake! Yami looked at Yugi, curled up in Atem's lap. Yugi merely looked away.

"I..." Yami trailed off. He didn't know what to say.

Yugi twitched, no jumped.

"What is the matter?" Atem asked immediately.

"Nothing." Yugi lied. There was something wrong. But not with him. With Yami. Suddenly a jumble of emotion filtered through the mind link. Hatred, disgust, guilt, etc. All sent from Yami directed towards... Yami? Yugi was confused so he shut down the mind link from his side. Yami felt this. Then he understood what was happening. He was being discarded. Yugi liked Atem better so that's just who will take his place.

"Yami... we're going to take over your duties for a while." Atem stated. Right on cue.

"I understand." Yami replied, unable to keep the displeasure from showing in his voice. That was probably when this "nonchalant" facade began. It was always the same. Yami would act as if he's fine and Yugi and co. would buy it hook line and sinker.

Yami turned got his stuff and promptly moved out (not like he had a choice) as if he'd seen this coming for days. He hated himself ever since.

_*end flashback*_

Yami sent the girls off with usual pleasantries, went to his room and threw himself onto his bed.

_'I'm terrible,'_ he thought _'I'm sick. A sick_ _jerk.'_

He couldn't get the thoughts out of his head so he thought of something else. The time until his soul is reaped. Nine and a half months. He knew it was twisted to be eager for death but still. He began to count the days until then, staring up at the ceiling.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8..._

Sleep claimed him while he was still counting.

** I'm having** **a contest.** **I will write any story ideas (except lemon or other graphically sexual content) under the category of Yugioh, Vampire Knight, Angel Beats, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, Shakugan no Shana, or Full Moon Wo Sagashite if you can figure out the secret behind Kaoru and Myako's hair. Anyway,** **I was looking and there wasn't many depressing Yami fics (yeah, yeah, call me** **a sadistic bop- why are you reading this again?) So** **I thought "This looks like** **a job for... AUTHOR WOMAN!" and got right on it. I'll update as soon as possible, for now enjoy and, if you like being alive, review!** **:-)**


	2. Chapter 2: He thinks he's better

** Cutesykitty653: Let the secret of Kaoru and Myako's hair be revealed! It's kinda funny** **I thought it would be, like, totally obvi.** **I just used Yugi/Yami/Atem's hair colors. Red, black, and blonde.** **I gave both of them** **a red streak, then** **I gave Myako the blonde trait and Kaoru the black trait. Simple. I'm so glad that people are a-likin' what I'm a-writin', and** **I will try to get in** **a new chapter every... Tuesday and Friday? Please forgive me if I miss, it's just life gets in the way** **a lot. Anyway, please enjoy, and review!** **:-)!**

** Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters.**

** Chapter** **2: He thinks he's better**

"Yami? Wake up, it's time for school." Yami opened his eyes to see Myako shaking him gently. She smiled kindly in that warm way of hers.

"Good morning, Yami." She said cheerfully, taking a step back as Yami sat up in bed.

"Good morning, Kaoru. I'll be down in a minute." Yami replied, offering her a small smile.

"Kay." She said and left him to change into his uniform as she got her bag together. As soon as the door shut Yami's smile disappeared and He flopped back onto the bed.

'Ugh,' he thought 'do I even want to go today?' The answer to that was obvious. He never wanted to go. It was to painful to watch Yugi, Atem, Mana, Mahad, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and anyone else that was once his friend act, not like he doesn't exist anymore, but more like he never existed in the first place. They don't even so much as cast him a side glance as they walked down the halls. Yami sometimes wondered if the time they were friends was even really genuine. It was funny that if someone had told him this was coming before that this was coming, he wouldn't believe them. If someone were to warn him now it would surprise him about as much as it will if someone told him that part of his hair is black.

Yami sighed as he dragged himself out of bed and dressed himself in the blue uniform of Domino high school and made his way downstairs to the kitchen where Kaoru was frantically trying to finish what, to Yami, looked like homework she didn't finish, and Myako was at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Morning Yami," Kaoru mumbled, clearly occupied with her work. By the look on her face it was hard. Yami walked over to her, intent on helping her. He took the paper from her while she was still writing and studied it.

"Oh. This is the easiest problem of all time." He looked at it for a second longer "oh, and by the way you got it wrong." He added.

Kaoru turned hot pink from head to toe. The she stood up so fast her chair fell over and snatched the paper from Yami.

"Damare(° )! Give me that!" She half shouted. She didn't really mean it. She knew he was just teasing.

"Damare yourself." Yami faked a pout. "I was only trying to help."

"Aww, don't be so mean to Yami, Kaoru." Myako played along to Yami's act as she set pancakes down on the table.

"Wha- did you not hear what he just said?!" Kaoru said in fake astonishment.

"He was only trying to help." Myako said this in a lecturing tone as if Kaoru were her daughter rather than her sister.

"Haha, Yami one Kaoru zero." Yami taunted as he got up from the table."

"Damare, you! And Myako. I thought we were sisters." She said the last thing with such a fake breaking voice that Myako couldn't help but to laugh. As Yami walk outside to wait he found himself grateful that these shinigami had come to him. He would have killed himself long ago if they didn't. They had a way of making him feel loved as if he had actual friends. His accidental reminder pierced his heart. They were only there on orders. If another pair of shinigami were assigned to him, he was sure they would act in the same way. If he had friends he would be able to deny them. Ignore them or hate them like anyone would when confronted by a shinigami. But he didn't have friends. And he had no other way to feel loved.

"Yami thanks for waiting- oh." Myako stopped her sentence as Yami turned and swiftly got ahead if the other two. No matter how discreet he tried to be, Kaoru and Myako could swear they saw him wipe away tears.

**Scene change: school**

Yami sighed as he turned the combination on his locker as he prepared for literature. He slammed his locker shut and began the walk down the hall.

'For the love of ra, why did I come today?' He thought, pausing in front of the classroom. 'Oh, right, cause Myako says I should still go.'

He exhaled heavily and entered the classroom. No matter how much he tried not to looked in that general direction, the first thing that his eyes landed on was Yugi's little clique laughing and talking.

He made his way over to his desk and sat down, taking a book out of his bag and opening it. Even though he was trying to focus on his book he just kept hearing bits and pieces of their conversation. Even when the teacher came in all he did was stare out the window.

Yami sighed, confused as to why he cared so much. How come he simply couldn't hate his former friends or the ancient version of himself for taking his aibou and then erasing him out of existence? His thoughts were interrupted by the teacher.

"Yami, I'm sorry, am I boring you?" She asked smugly.

Yami's ears detected a noise that he knew all too well. Yugi laughed. Stab. Yami was about to take his frustration out on the teacher and go of like last time, but then he caught Kaoru's gaze which, quite clearly, said 'do it and see what happens' so he changed his tone.

"No... Ma'am." Yami said even though he was just itching to go off.

"Good. Okay, class you have your homework it's due on Tuesday. Class dismissed." The annoying teacher said and everyone got up and too there desired destination for lunch break.

Yami got up and began his way towards... the roof? He didn't really know where he was going. He hated how he had to walk past Yugi's clique. He hated much more that Joey stuck his foot out and tried to trip him. Tried. Yami simply stepped aside with his eyes glued to the floor and tried continue his journey to the roof. That is until Atem grabbed his arm. He heard Mana exclaim at Joey ("Joey!) to which Joey mumbled a response ("you said to get his attention...") from behind him. He froze in place as he swore Atem's touch had stung him. Maybe things were going back to normal between them, Yami thought sarcastically.

"Though I am impressed that you've been able to keep your distance, I can't help but to suspect you're up to something." Atem insinuated in that voice of his.

Yami hated it, the way Atem always made it seem like he was better than Yami. He knew what Atem was referring to. When Yami was first separated from Yugi he couldn't stay away and kept trying to psych things up between them. Yami lost control of his temper and soon in his heels to face Atem, glaring fiercely at him.

"Well, if it's so important that I keep my distance from you, why are you even talking to me? Hmm? And as for my affairs, personally I don't see how it would be any business of yours. I mean, even if I was up to something, which I may or may not be, why did it automatically have to be related to you? Paranoia? Or is just that you think everything revolves around you? I think that that's what it is. Rest assured, I have a life and even if I didn't I wouldn't spend all my time thinking about you." Yami stated in a tone that was meaner than he would have liked to use around Yugi.

Atem was taken aback by Yami's sudden show of hatred towards him (A/N: that's right he doesn't even know...) and was silent for a second.

"Well, someone's ticked." Joey said quietly.

Before Yami could redirect his anger at Joey, Kaoru and Myako came running down the hallway.

"Yami! We were looking for you! There's great news! It's..." Kaoru stopped in her tracks as she saw the current scene. It took her one look to realize that Yami just went off.

Myako wasn't so observant. She looked back and forth between Yugi's group and Yami a couple of times before she asked "what's happening here?" With those adorable wide eyes of hers.

Yami yanked out of Atem's grip and stalked off before anyone could answer. Yami promptly left school, not bothering to tell anyone where he was going.

"...What was that all about?" Tea asked, confused. This earned a shrug from Yugi and Atem.

Kaoru did always have a way of knowing when Yami was upset. She after him before Myako could ask where she was going.

** End! Note** **(°)**: **Damare is one of the ways to say shut up in Japanese. It is said in** **a firm and commanding tone but not angry.** **I would have updated sooner, but when the alarm** **I set (on my phone) went off** **I was still working on** **a (fake, of course) millennium puzzle for my good friend from school, known on this site as Koheiismylife (known by my as Onee-chan).** **I hope you liked it.** **I hope** **I don't have to cancel it too soon, but my author senses started tingling and telling me that it started getting lame. Should** **I keep going? Review!** **:-)**


	3. Chapter 3: I don't want to be healed

****Cutesykitty653: I'm so happy! People like my story!** **I will uncover** **a little more of Kaoru and Myako's relationship with Yami in this chapter. Also Baka means stupid. Just wanted to say again I'm so happy that you like it and thank you so much for reading. Enjoy! ;-)!**

** Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters.**

**Chapter** **3:** **I don't want to be healed.**

Yami slammed the door behind him as he entered his house. He marched into his room and promptly flung his millennium puzzle at the wall, tears hanging in his eyes at the realization of what he'd just done. He'd showed Yugi such an ugly side of himself.

Yami stepped back, closing the door with his back. Then he slid down onto the floor, the tears in his eyes spilling over. He didn't even make and attempt to stop them.

He heard the door slam signaling Kaoru's arrival. He sighed heavily and brought his hands to his eyes in order to wipe away his tears.

The door flung open, causing Yami to lurch forward, just as his hands came to contact with his eyes.

Kaoru took one look at Yami's tear-stained face before she dropped to her knees and threw her arms around him. Yami began to raise his hand again to wipe his eyes, but Kaoru shifted so that he couldn't.

"It's okay." She said quietly.

Yami suppressed a shiver as he remembered the time they first met. This was just like that.

_*flashback*_

Yami sat against his bed as tears poured down his face. It had been 3 weeks since he was thrown away by Yugi. He had been cruelly kept away from Yugi by a protective Atem. But that's not what made him cry. It was what Atem had said that day.

"Yami, you've hurt Yugi so much already. Do you really need to do any more?"

Yami was at home and in his room in a flash.

Yami stopped eating at least 2 weeks before and wasn't getting enough sleep, either.

There was suddenly a bright glow in the middle of the room (in front of Yami) and Yami opened his eyes which he had been squeezing shut. When the light faded he saw two girls.

One of which had short blonde hair with a bit of red in the front, and she was wearing a short skirt that was pink, a white belt with ruffles on either side, pink boots, and a sleeveless top that, to Yami, classified as a bra seeing as it only covered her breasts, which also has ruffles on either side.

The other girl had short black hair with some red in the front and her costume was the same as her partner's, only hers was purple on the parts where her partner's was pink. Their violet eyes found Yami.

"Kaoru...he's crying." The blonde said to the one who's name was, apparently, Kaoru.

"Why is he crying do you think?...Myako what if he knows about us." Kaoru said to Myako.

"Hey, mister, can you see us?" Myako said in a girlishly gentle tone, while waving her hand in Yami's face.

Yami reached up and pushed her hand out of his face.

"...yes." his voice sounded as if he'd been crying for hours.

The Kaoru girl made her way over to him and crouched down so that she was at face level with this strange man.

"Why are you crying?" She asked in the most gentle tone she could muster.

Yami merely shook his head.

Kaoru shared a knowing look with Myako, then took Yami's hand in hers. Yami resisted only for a second before allowing his hand to be held. Kaoru's eyes glowed an eerie light purple color for a second as she peered into Yami's memories.

She saw all the kind memories of Yugi and him laughing, talking, playing. Then she crossed a particularly painful memory for Yami. Yami tried to yank his hand away, but she just squeezed it tighter.

"It's okay." She said gently, watching as more tears poured down his face.

"This Yugi, he was important... right?" Kaoru asked quietly. Yami nodded.

"My condolences..." Myako said, not wanting to deliver the news that would soon have to be delivered.

Kaoru and Myako looked at each other silently arguing over who should be the one to deliver the dreaded news.

Kaoru looked over to Yami. Myako won.

"Mister... what is your name?" She asked Yami, who had stopped crying by now.

"...Yami" he responded.

"Yami..." She began "I'm so sorry... but me and my sister, we're shinigami sent to reap you of your soul. You are to die in one year.

Yami chuckled creepily.

"Shinigami, huh? That's good." Yami stated, looking up and seeing their confused faces. "Now I don't have to kill myself- you can do it for me."

Both Kaoru and Myako gasped at his reaction and froze as he stood and promptly left the room. Kaoru got up and rushed after him, hugging him from behind.

"I'm sorry!" She half shouted.

"Baka. You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing that has happened to me can be blamed on you." Yami said in a monotone.

"Still... I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all that has happened to you. Me and my sister, we can help you. So please..." She replied.

"... It's to late for me. I don't plan on stopping what I'm doing. I do what I do because I want to die. And besides... do you really think you have the right to object?" Yami was going his unnecessarily mean comment would make her back off. It didn't.

"I don't! But that doesn't mean that I won't! I understand what it's like to be miserable. I know what it feels like to wish for death. But it's okay. Myako and I are going to help you. We'll heal you... so it's okay." She tried to reassure him.

"It's not okay. It's really not. There's nothing you can do to help me. Because I don't want to be healed." Yami answered.

Myako appeared, placing a hand over Yami's eyes. There was a glow and Yami went limp in Kaoru's arms.

"I'll let you rest for now. But I won't stop until you're healed." Kaoru whispered softly into Yami's ear.

_*flashback*_

**I don't have much to say other than** **I hope you liked and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: why do you cry?

**Cutesykitty653: Yay! Plot happened! The last chapter was an especially sad one. **I** was already **a** day late with the update, so **I** basically just closed my eyes and started typing. I'm glad that it came out good. Needless to say, enjoy and review! :-)!** **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters.** **

I would like to address a review. Dear StopRapingCanon- I'm glad that you pointed that out, I have read the manga and watched the show so I am aware, but I like to think of Yami and Atem as different people. Yami lived with Yugi and co. as a different person who was trying to find out who he was but during that time he was Yami Yugi. Not Atem. Also I appear to be using fanfic powers so if I say they're different they are. (It is a fanfic. If you're looking for something that is absolutely accurate then you're clearly not on the right website. Try Wikipedia) Oh, and it never confirmed that Yugi is Atem/Yami's descendent. Ishizu hinted it saying that it was a strong hunch. So there.** **

Chapter 4: I don't understand.**

Yami woke up on his bed the next morning to the sun glaring at him through the opened windows, which he always kept closed (Kaoru or Myako...?). And promptly decided that he was not going to school.

He went through the normal morning procedures and walked out with Kaoru and Myako anyway. They soon parted ways and Yami found himself walking alone on the street, not knowing where to go. Finally, he decided to follow his feet's lead and wandered aimlessly until familiar tri-colored hair and tanned skin blocked his path.

Yami's eyes automatically found the sidewalk. Atem forced Yami's chin up so that he was looking at him.

"What are you planning?" He asked with a threatening tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Yami replied. He sounded smaller than he would have liked.

"Don't play dumb. You've been acting weird since the last time we talked. If you're planning on doing something that concerns Yugi then I won't be merciful." He growled.

"I'm not planning anything. Goodbye." Yami said in a monotone, slipping out of Atem's grip and walking off in the opposite direction.

"school's this way, Baka." Atem called after him.

"Not going." Yami called over his shoulder in response. Yami shuffled his feet on the sidewalk as he went along, not knowing where he was going nor caring.

"Hey, Atem!" Joey called running up to him with everyone else in tow.

"You left early today, what's up?" Yugi asked curiously. Atem just stared after Yami. They all watched as he froze in place.

Yami stopped because he didn't want to keep going. He knew he would have to get home somehow but he didn't want to move forward anymore. He spotted a small stone on the sidewalk. He decided that this stone would help him move forward. He walked up to the stone and kicked it. Then found it and kicked it again. Repeating this action over again until he was at home.

He sighed. 'You have a reason.' Yami thought sadly looking down at his feet as he gave the rock another kick. 'You're reason is to pursue this rock and kick it. That it's why you move forward. You have a reason. Where's my reason? Why do I move forward?' He opens the door to his house.

He saw two overly cheerful girls on the couch waiting for him.

"Okaeri! We decided to stay home too so that you wouldn't be lonely!" They announced in unison.

Yami smiled softly. 'But I forgot. My reason is right in front of me.'

"Tadaima!" He said making his way over to them with a bright smile on his face.

**scene change: on a walk; Yami centered.**

Yami had decided to finish his walk from the previous day. So he was walking down the street lost in his thoughts, not paying attention to where he was going. He found himself at a familiar park that was only two blocks away from where he was currently staying.

He remembered him and the others had spent the day here on a day when there was nothing better to do. Yami winced at the unwelcome memory. And made his way over to a swing set.

Little did he know Yugi's clique was there, and had taken to watching him. They watched as he winced and started towards one of the swing sets.

"Hey has anyone noticed anything off about Yami lately?" Yugi asked.

"Like what, Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"Mmmm... it must just be me." Yugi said. The others must have found that an acceptable answer because they moved on to other topics, not noticing that Yugi's eyes never left Yami.

Yami sat and played in the dirt with his feet as he pondered about what he'd done to deserve to be ignored by Yugi. Maybe it was who he was in general. Maybe Yugi just stopped liking him altogether. Yami sighed as his eyes began to sting. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and stood, prepared to go somewhere else.

Unfortunately, this wasn't something Yugi missed. 'Yami was crying? But why? Did something happen?' Yugi thought, beginning to worry. He opened his mouth to say something but then he stopped.

Atem noticed. "Yugi, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing..." Yugi said on autopilot. His brain was working at full speed trying to process what he just saw.

"Alright..." was Atem's answer but Yugi knew they would discuss this later.

Yami meanwhile was walking towards his house, fighting hard against the tears in his eyes.

** All done! I was too lazy for bold-print so I used stars instead. I hope I'm not making these chapters too short. I have a strange habit of writing until it's 1000 words (give or take some) and then finishing. Even if I'm not counting, it's inevitable. I hope you liked, review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Misplaced and purposless

**Cutesykitty653: Hellooooo everybody! This chapter is way late but** **I found myself having trouble keeping up with my deadlines** **so I'm changing my chapter update days. INSTEAD OF TUESDAY AND FRIDAY FOR UPDATES****I WILL UPDATE EVERY WEDNESDAY INSTEAD!** **I wrote that in all caps cos some people don't read the A/N. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters.**

~~ **Just** **a short warning, this chapter will contain cutting.~~**

**Chapter** **5: Misplaced and purposless**

Yami made his way to his house and found the door locked. He unlocked it, noting that Kaoru and Myako must have gone out. He stepped in locking the door behind him and heading for the kitchen. He sat at the table and proceeded to stare of into space as he began pondering over himself, Atem, and Yugi.

_'Yugi belongs here in the present, along with his friends,'_ Yami thought _'and Atem belongs in the past, Egypt, to rule as pharaoh.'_ Where did Yami belong then? Simply a spirit created from Atem's image, where did he belong? Inside of a puzzle box along with puzzle that was never to be opened or solved?

Yami chuckled darkly, he couldn't even do that seeing as the puzzle box is where Yugi keeps his deck.

Inhuman. That was the only word to describe him. He was nothing but a spirit, a keeper of the millennium puzzle until it was solved. The puzzle has been solved. Anything bad that would happen had already happened. Where was he to go now? What was his purpose? Simple. He didn't have one. He was inhuman.

He mentally shook himself, halting his train of thought. He was human. He had to be. The gods gave him a body, so he was human now. Right?

He came to, and realized just where he happened to be staring. The steak knives. Suddenly he came up with s twisted way of seeing if he was human. If he bled then he was, and if not...

He slowly got up and went over to the knives and hesitated. _'Is this really_ _a good idea?'_ He thought. Then he remembered the smiling faces of his former friends as they laughed with Yugi and Atem. He grabbed the sharpest, most slender knife and held it over his wrist. He cautiously glanced towards the door and hesitated a second longer.

Then lowered the knife and dragged it along his arm, making a long cut on his arm. At first the pain was unbearable, but as soon as it subsided, to his surprise, all his pain washed away and was replaced by a sense of relief. Yami watched, almost in a trance, as the blood surfaced and dripped slowly down his arm.

At some point the blood stopped and Yami came out of his trance. He made his way to the bathroom, forgetting that he still had the knife in hand. He thoroughly washed his cut and bandaged it. Then he stared sadly at his arm, pondering what he just did.

It hurt at first, but then all of his sadness washed out of him leaving him feeling relieved and strangely pleased. Yami knew that he couldn't make a habit out of this, but he also knew that he would have the urge to do this again. With that thought he stashed the knife away where he knew Kaoru and Myako wouldn't find it.

Hearing the door open, he went out to greet Kaoru and Myako.

****Scene change: school; waiting for teacher****

Yami sat in class absent mindedly playing with a piece of paper in one hand and resting his cheek on the other. Add he twisted the paper around between two opening and closing fingers and his thumb he tried his hardest to tune out the conversation of Yugi and his clique.

"Well, why don't you go ask him if it's so terribly important?" He heard Mana Say smugly.

"Yeeeeeeaaaah, no." He heard Mahad's reply. Then he heard someone scooting from their chair and everyone quieted down.

"Um... Yami?" The voice that spoke this was so familiar that it made him sick.

Upon hearing Yugi's voice- calling him and no one else- Yami tensed and jerked his fingers in the wrong way; he ripped the small paper in half.

Yugi was just too perceptive. He noticed Yami tense and rip the paper, and it only increased his worry.

"Yami, have you been feeling alright? You seem sort of upset lately..." Yugi talked off and looked at the ground.

Guilt. Yami was feeling that the most at that time. He was guilty for avoiding Yugi and making him worry.

"Yes, Yugi I'm feeling fine. Thank you for worrying about me." Yami said politely offering Yugi a false smile.

If only things could play out differently one of these days. No such luck. Yugi bought it and went back to his seat, appearing to be telling his friends what Yami said. Yami watched as they nodded and continued their conversation. Only Atem wasn't buying it like normal, and even after Yami turned around he could still feel Atem glaring at him from behind.

Well, shoot. Now he needed to cut again.

****Scene change: Home****

Yami sat in his room against his bed, listening to Kaoru and Myako arguing playfully over something they'd seen that day.

They were so close. Understandable. Apparently, they'd even committed suicide together. Yami shook off those thoughts before they could turn into jealousy.

Yami began to wonder who would care if he did commit _suicide.'No one'_ a voice singsonged in the back of his head. _'I would tell you to shut up, but you're probably right.'_ Yami thought back, with a smirk in his face. He'd been in his room for over an hour, trying to resist his desire, to no avail.

With a sigh, Yami stood and made his way over to his hiding place, removing the knife, and returning to his spot on the floor. He placed the knife in his wrist and took a deep breath, exhaling as he cut.

Yami shuddered in relief as the cool metal parted his skin. He looked at the cut for a second before making another, parallel to the first. A twisted smile found its way into his face.

_'Yugi,'_ Yami thought looking at his first cut. _'And Atem.'_ This thought was directed at the second cut.

Yami began to make cuts for everyone he could think of.

Joey. _Slice._ Tea. _Slice._ Mana. _Slice._ Mahad. _Slice._ Tristan. _Slice._ Duke. _Slice._

Yami admired his work as the blood began to trickle out. _'No..._ _I don't think that's everybody.'_ Yami thought readying the knife to do more damage to himself.

_Knock knock._

Yami jumped at the sound of one of the girls knocking on his door.

"Yami? Are you alright? You've been in there a while now..." Came the worried voice of Myako.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a second." Yami called already up and putting the knife back in its spot.

He roughly pulled down his sleeve, deciding to properly clean his self inflicted injurys later. He then penned the door and went to converse with Kaoru and Myako in the living room, noting that he'll have to finish what he started later.

** I don't like how the last chapter came out, so** **i tried to make this one better to make up for it. Please, if this story is going downhill, just someone email me or review and just tell me what I'm doing wrong. I'm only saying this cos I'm scared that people will stop liking it. Review, please (only got one for last chapter; thank you ASAP Rocky.) And** **i will update next Wednesday!** :-)!


	6. Chapter 6: I hope you die

**Cutesykitty653: So so so so soooooo sorry for the late update!** **I was grounded (for personal reasons) so** **I rushed and finished the chapter today! Anyway, as we all remember in the last chapter** **I was cruel and made Yami** **a cutter. Great. In this chapter Atem will** **be meaner then usual, just so ya know. Please enjoy and review!** ;-)

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters.**

**Chapter** **6:** **I hope you die.**

Yami woke to a pain in his left arm. He was confused only a second before he remembered the events of the night before. He pushed himself up and examined his eight cuts, which he cleaned before he went to sleep.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, using his arms to lock himself into that position, his head resting sideways in the gap between his chest and knees.

'Pathetic. It really is.' He thought. He found it pathetic that he resorts to using pain to comfort himself.

He glanced at the alarm clock next too his bed. It was due to go off in five minutes. How convenient. He got out of bed and readied himself to go to hell- whoops that's school. Silencing his alarm clock in his way out, he went downstairs ands greeted Kaoru and Myako who were just about ready to go.

"Good morning, Yami!" Myako chirped in that ever-present cheerful tone of hers.

"Mornin' Yami," Kaoru said, absentmindedly.

"Good morning Kaoru, good morning Myako." Yami greeted with a small smile.

When they arrived at school he got strange looks from Atem who seemed too be trying to decide whether or not say something or leave him alone. Yami hoped it was the latter. But then again some god had a continually proven hatred for him so Atem decided on the first one, of course.

"You've finally decided to grace us with your presence," he stated smugly.

Yami didn't respond but nodded his head in order to signify that he heard the pharaoh's comment.

"Hey, why were you skipping?" He asked, annoyed that Yami hadn't answered his implied question the first time.

"Because I freaking wanted too?" Yami questioned. "Why do you even care?"

Atem smirked.

"I don't. I'm don't care for you, in fact, I hope you die. But Yugi still does for whatever reason. My isn't it cute the way he's just so shy?" Atem smirked at him evily before returning to his seat where he reported what was said to Yugi. Yami got the feeling that he would leave out the last part.

Yami rest his head on his desk, using his arms to shield his face. He willed away his tears as he began to wait for the end of the school day so he could finally go home and cut...

****Scene change: Home****

Yami sat on his bed staring at the opposite wall, all the while listening intently as Kaoru and Myako hustled around probably preparing for another one of their sisterly outings. He heard the door slam. They left.

Yami got up and locked his door, before removing his knife from its hiding spot in his dresser.

Yami pulled up his sleeve and split his skin right then and there, tears pouring from his eyes, desperate to cut out Atem's words that so badly got under his skin.

"I don't care for you, in fact I hope you die."

_Slice._

"Yugi still does for whatever reason."

_Slice._

"Isn't it just adorable the way he's just so shy?"

_Slice._

The evil smirk on Atem's face counted for a slice to his wrist as well. That made thirteen, counting his very first. (A/N: I can count. Eight for the ones he made on his friends names. Four here. One for the first time he cut for no particular reason.)

He slid down the wall and watched as his pain dripped down his arm. High on the relief of cutting his arm, Yami got up and washed his cuts, applying medicine and covering them with the usual bandages and his sleeve.

Then he headed to the table with his bookbag to finish his homework while he waited for Kaoru and Myako to arrive.

****Scene change: Myako and Kaoru dragged Yami out to an arcade****

Yami followed Kaoru and Myako as they argued playfully over what to play.

Yami didn't care in particular. He lost interest in games a long time ago. He absent-mindedly looked around. His eyes caught the worst thing he could've seen. They were there. Yugi and friends. Yugi caught Yami's eye and waved from where he was sitting, causing his group to follow his eyes to what he was looking at.

Yami would've waved back. Probably. Maybe. But a cheerful Myako bounded up to him grabbing his arm and beginning to lead him to where she and Kaoru were playing. Yami looked away instead, following Myako to where Kaoru was.

"Hey, who you think that was?" Tea asked, sounding a little more concerned than she should be.

"Dunno... oh look! There's another one." Joey said scanning the crowd until he found Yami.

"They could be twins," Mana stated, not sounding very interested.

"They're even dressed the same." Mahad pointed out.

(A/N: Said twins are wearing a dress that ends just above their knees, styled with a ribbon of darker color around the waist. In their hair is a headband (plastic) that has a bow attached to one side also colored darker than the initial color of the outfit. Plenty of ruffles! Except, of course, Kaoru's is purple and dark purple while Myako's is pink and dark pink.)

Yami argued playfully with Kaoru over who should get to play with Myako first, even though he didn't care he just wanted to interact with his two saviors, oblivious to the fact that he was being watched and conversed over.

"I would've said his girlfriend for the blonde, but now I know there's two." Tristan said lazily.

Myako felt eyes on her and turned to look in Yugi's direction. She cocked her head, her purple eyes wide and innocent, as she figured out why she knew them. (Yami is the only one who shares classes with Yugi and his friends.). She turned to Yami.

"Hey, aren't those the people from that time?" She asked. Not waiting for a reply as she waved and started going towards them.

Yami froze and Kaoru glared at her sisters back. She turned to Yami, worried.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

"Mmm." Yami replied with a nod.

They caught up with Myako where Kaoru suddenly pulled on her sisters hair, not caring that Yugi and his clique were watching.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Myako asked in a cute tone with a cute pout to match.

"Wait for us next time! We hadn't even finished our game, you burriko*!" Kaoru scolded, sounding equally cute with an equally cute glare to match.

Yami just watched, amazed at how a person could look cute while glaring.

"But I recognized them from that time..." Myako pouted, with one hand in her hair.

"...We're still here." Pointed out an annoyed Atem.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Kaoru and this is my twin sister, Myako." Kaoru said glaring cutely (a concept to be studied) at her fingernails.

Yami sighed. Why them and why now?

**Once again, I'm really sorry about the late update, Iwas grounded. Anyway the note* is that** **a burriko is** **a girl who acts very girly in order to attract men. When Myako refers to 'that time' she is speaking of when Yami blew up at Atem and she was all 'what's going on?'.**** Review, and please don't be mad!**

U


	7. Chapter 7: Even if I'm hated

**Cutesykitty653: Okay, I'm starting to lose contact with my audience. On the last chapter** **I only got one review once again (ASAP Rocky, you are awesome).** **I need, your feedback, guys! It encourages me and keeps me going! I** **can't read your mind, so** **I don't know if you liked, hated, or didn't care about the last chapter. Come on guys please. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters.**

**Chapter** **7: Even if I'm hated.**

Yami sighed. Why them and why now?

"Hi, I'm Yugi. You must be Yami's friends, I think I've seen you a couple times around school." Yugi said politely, seemingly more directed at Myako than it was Kaoru.

"Atem. Atem Aknadin." Atem said keeping his eyes on Yami.

"I'm Tristan Taylor."

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Tea Gardner."

"Joey Wheeler's the name."

"You may call me Mahad."

"And I'm Mana!"

Myako sat down at their table and smiled brightly. Kaoru on the other hand narrowed her eyes at Atem and looked down her nose at Tea and Mana, who she found to be too cheerful, before taking her seat next to get sister (who happens to be the only burriko-like person she will tolerate).

When everyone was seated, Myako started cheerfully.

"Hee hee. Its weird that Yami has friends we don't know. But who knows, we can get to know each other and be best friends too!" She chirped in that way that only she knew how.

"Yeah friends. We'll be best friends." Mana monotoned.

"Is there something that your trying to suggest, burriko-chan?" Kaoru asked resting cheek on palm, elbow on table and looking at her with a inquisitive look.

"What did you call me?" Mana asked, taking on a 'bring it on' tone of voice.

"A burriko. A girl who acts girly so that she can get men to like her." Kaoru challenged, narrowing her eyes.

"At least I'm not a tomboy. What do you call that?" Mana provoked, narrowing her eyes as well.

"Kaoru..." Myako whined cutely, placing a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, showing her an adorable begging pout.

"Stop starting fights, Mana." Mahad said glaring at her.

"It's not my fault that she thinks she's better than someone." Mana muttered.

"Well it's not my fault that you're a burriko pain in the-" she was cut off by a hand over her mouth, said hand belonged to, confirmed with a sideways glare, Myako.

"Kaoru... we came here because Yami needed to have fun... are you trying to cause problems for Yami?" Myako asked. The cuteness meter of her pout had raised past the highest setting and that combined with her genuinely upset voice was enough to actually make thick-skulled Mana feel guilty.

"N-no! But..." Kaoru trailed off as the cute glare returned to her face, only this time directed at the floor.

"Mana...correct? If you don't want to be my friend then tell me and I'll stay away. I promise." By the sound of Myako's voice, she genuinely meant that.

"You don't have to..." Mana said as an ashamed look pasted itself to her face and her gaze found the floor as well.

Yugi's attention, however, was caught by what Myako said. Yami needed to have fun. Was Yami not feeling well? Yugi couldn't resist he was just too worried. Especially with the way he hasn't said a word the whole time and was just starting out of the window towards the front with his cheek rested on his hand.

"Um... Yami?" Yugi started and Yami turned his attention to Yugi. "Are you feeling okay?... I don't mean to be nosy, really, but what Myako said about you having fun worried me..."

"I-I'm fine Yugi thanks for asking." Yami said politely though he seemed sort of stunned.

Myako squeaked abd covered he mouth with both hands, while Kaoru seemed to realize something abd glared at her sister.

"Now look what you've gone and said!" She hissed at her sister, before abruptly standing up and having the attention of some of the people around her. "We have to go."

She snatched her sisters hand and the three of them headed towards the door.

"Those are some strange girls..." Mahad said, staring after them.

"That may be true... but that Myako girl's pout works better than any scolding ever will!" Tristan exclaimed gesturing towards Mana and earning a glare in response.

****Scene change: Home****

Yami collapsed onto the couch and leaned over the arm of it, so that his stomach and chest were against it and one arm hung off limply while the back of his other hand was underneath his chin.

"Myako. I'll cut you some slack because you didn't witness Yami's memories and I did, but those are the ones that hurt Yami!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Myako gasped.

"I-I'm sorry! I really am! I shouldn't have gone over there without permission!" She said, clearly upset at herself.

Kaoru sighed.

"No, it's okay. Don't apologize so much... Yami told them that he is okay so it's fine." She said.

In their conversation, no one noticed when Yami quietly left the room and gave in to his sadness, his pain dripping down his arm.

****Scene change: Home; Yami is sleeping.****

Kaoru lay on the couch, resting her head on the arm of and waited for her sister to return.

Myako came down the hall and sat down next to her sister. Looking down into her lap.

"Yami is sleeping... I'm worried about him... he's not getting better..." Myako said, sounding worried.

"He really is determined to die... it scares me. I'm afraid... that it we leave him alone for too long... then he'll..." Kaoru trailed off, burying herself further into the couch.

"It's okay," Myako said, beginning to stand up. "We'll definitely help him. Even if he hates us for it."

Myako stopped in the doorway leading to the hallway.

"Goodnight, Onee-chan."

"Goodnight, Myako."

**Another chapter written out and posted just for you! And it's on time. Yay! Welp, I don't have much to say here. If you don't review, you'll make a newbie author cry! That's it till next Wednesday!**


	8. Chapter 8: who does he think he is?

**Cutesykitty653: Oh. My. Effing. Gosh. Snow-Kim... I EFFING LOVE YOU NOW! Okay, you're probably like 'what is this whack job** **going on about now' but it was about her review for the last chapter. She said (assuming she cause of the Kim):**

**'Hey! Go help Yami now before he may lost everything and his life forever!**

**But... What or who made Yami feel lost and hurt without us readers knowing what happening to him in the first time after he was told to leave everything from his life?**

**Why did/still do no one tell Yami why and what wrong did he doing to Yugi or his ex friends, and how did Yami accept so easies to left his old home without a fight against anyone?**

**What about Yugi? I mean he used to talk to Yami before but now... NO! VERY FEW TIMES YUGI TALKED TO HIM WHEN HE WAS AND STILL IS TOGETHER WITH ATEM AND HIS FRIENDS! What is wrong with Yugi?! Huh?!**

**Why Atem? Why do he hate Yami because of what? Or Yugi? And do still Atem want to rid of him from Yugi for good?'**

**Snow-Kim, you can rest assured, cos now I'll shed some more light on the situation... with an Atem centered chapter! Also I'm updating early.** **I can't wait until Wednesday. Yay plot! Everyone thank Snow-Kim now... And then you can enjoy and review!** :-)

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters**

**Chapter** **8: Who does he think he is?**

Atem huffed and glared down at the cards he was absent mindedly shuffling in his lap.

_'Just who_ _does that Yami think he is?'_ Atem thought, putting down his deck, for fear of tearing them apart. _'His only job was to protect the puzzle. When he failed_ _at that, he was supposed to lead Yugi and his friends to me. Then go to the afterlife and get out of everyone's way. Thinking that he can steal precious little Yugi_ _away from me.'_

Atem smirked. Soon Yami wouldn't be a problem for him. Yami made a mistake leaving Yugi on that night. He gave Atem his chance. And now Yugi thinks that he ignored Yami. And if Yami didn't, well, Yugi certainly couldn't remember.

No, Yugi couldn't remember all those times he laughed with Yami. All the Times Yami sacrificed his own benefits for him. Yugi remembered being cast aside. Left in Yami's shadow as he took all Yugi's friends. Yugi remembered Atem coming and offering the care that he longed for.

And as for Yami, well, things will solve themselves, Atem was sure. Yami can't protest or put up a fight. Anything he says can be changed by Atem. Besides, there was always the suspicion that he never felt he belonged in the first place.

"Atem? What are you doing up so early?" Atem jumped at Yugi's sudden question.

Glancing at the clock, Atem saw that it was around four in the morning.

"I'm not very tired, little one. Go on, get your rest l. We have school today." Atem said gently, forcing down the anger he had towards Yami.

With that, both of the tri-colored boys went up the stairs to their respected rooms to sleep.

****Scene change: school.****

Atem pulled a chair up to Yugi's desk and conversed with everyone about nothing in particular, secretly sneaking glances at the door, waiting for Yami to arrive.

_'Poor Yami,'_ Atem thought smugly _'He just can't stand himself because he 'hurt' Yugi. He doesn't even know what he did. Not that I haven't_ _helped him along in figuring that out'_

He remembered how, at first, every time Yami came near Yugi, he would stop him and educate him more on what Yugi 'says' about him. And that baka, if course, fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

Yes, slowly, ever so slowly, Atem would drive Yami more and more until he finally goes over the edge. Then Yugi would truly be his.

At that time Yami walked into the room, looking at the ground as usual, trying not to draw any attention. And as usual he failed. Yugi promptly rise from his seat and made his way over to Yami's desk, where he began taking inaudibly.

Atem chuckled softly as he watched Yugi attempt to cheer the spirit up, to no avail.

_'Yugi...'_ Atem thought _'you're_ _so naive... you're only hurting him more by taking to him.'_

It was true. Because Yugi was naive he believed that he could honestly be friends with both Atem's group, his original group, and Yami's group. He actually believed that even though they rarely talk, when they do it's a sign of friendship.

Yugi sat back down in his seat where he flashed a worried smile (A/N: these facial expressions I'm inventing...).

"He's... just as closed off as usual. It kind of worries me..." Yugi said.

"Don't worry so much. He opens up to those two girls." Mahad pointed out with a smile.

"I suppose you're right..." Yugi trailed off and began to listen to Joey challenge Mahad to a duel.

Atem silently thanked Mahad for the reminder. He would have to ask Yami about them later.

****Scene change: still at school. In a hallway** **during** **a break.****

Atem waited for Yami to come down the hallway, looking pathetic as ever, eyes glued to the ground and keeping to himself. Finally, he arrived, aiming to walk past Atem. Atem smirked and, thinking he'd have a little fun, stuck his foot out to trip Yami. He failed if course, as Yami simply stopped walking in front of Atem's foot. It's hard to trip someone who's looking down.

"What's your relationship with those girls?" Atem asked bluntly.

"...There... friends." Yami said after a bit, sounding as if he wasn't exactly sure.

"I know." Atem said, slowly. Both teens knew that what Atem wanted to know was why they had a magical aura.

"..." Yami stood silently, clearly not wanting to tell Atem whatever he'd done to have to be under surveillance of two magical creatures.

Yami began rubbing his arm and said he had to go, shuffling down the hall.

**So there's your early chapter. Snow-Kim** **I hope I** **answered all of your questions. If there's something you'd like me to tell you directly, then PM me.**

**Oh, P.S., Chaos Twin of Destruction (formerly known as ASAP Rocky) you confused me.** **I read your** **review and was like 'who's this' and then** **I looked back at the earlier reviews and** **I realize that you changed your name. Don't mess with my head like that!** :-)


	9. Chapter 9: A burst of color

Melancholic chapter 9

**Cutesykitty653: Very sorry for my absence. It's just that things have been very hard for me lately and I seem to be having a lot of personal problems here at home. I would like to give Snow-Kim some credit for helping me come up with the two new characters in this chapter. If you have any suggestions I will gladly accept them and give y'all readers some credit. So here's your chapter. Please enjoy and review! :-D! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 9: a burst of color.**

Yami sat in class, absentmindedly rubbing his arm and pondering his earlier conversation with Atem. Clearly Atem, with his superior powers, could feel the magical aura emitted off of Kaoru and Myako's bodies. That wasn't a problem. However the problem was that Atem is already suspicious with Yami, so if he digs too deep he may find out about him and even worse, Kaoru and Myako's identity as Shinigami.

That annoying teacher dismissed class and Yami caught Atem's inquisitive gaze in the corner of his eye. Looking down to avoid his gaze, Yami quietly got up from his seat and went to find Kaoru and Myako.

Stopping in his tracks, he wondered if he should tell them about him and Atem's conversation. He decided against it and continued down the hallway finding that Kaoru and Myako were nowhere to be seen. Assuming that they had gone ahead, he made his way home and found a surprise waiting for him there.

There, in front of the house, Kaoru was glaring daggers at a girl who's glare matched hers and Myako was standing behind Kaoru looking worried while an indifferent looking man leaned against a wall, eyes closed.

The girl's hair was a dark jade color, so dark that it was almost black, and from afar one would think that it was black. She wore a dark blue dress (not quite as dark as her hair, but quite close), tight fitted and stopping halfway down her thighs and a long-sleeved jade black jacket that only went as low as just below her chest (which rivaled Mai's) and her eyes were dark brown, she wore short black boots and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Just who do you think you are showing up here? Go find someone else that you can watch over we've got this covered." Kaoru said, seething with rage.

The man opened his eyes, revealing his eye color to be a friendly sky blue.

"We've already explained that the chief sent us here. If you have a problem then you can go and complain to him and be erased from existence. But only if you want to." He said calmly, but with an obvious hint of anger in his voice.

The man had black hair that came just a little past his shoulders in a single pony tail, and wore an outfit that was similar to his partner's, he wore jade black pants with a black belt that he was wearing crooked, the same way Yugi does, and a blue turtle neck, long-sleeved shirt that matched the shade of his partner's and a jade black jacket to go over it that was short enough on the sleeves so that you could still see the tips of his shirt, and black shoes finished his outfit.

"….Kaoru, Myako who are they?" Yami asked after hesitating and convincing himself not to just stand and listen.

Myako jumped and Kaoru's hateful expression softened in the slightest.

"Yami….. They are—" She was cut off by the other girl stepping directly in front of her.

"I can speak for myself. My name is Gin Tamashi and this is my partner Yuki Kagayaki. We were sent by the same person who sent Kaoru and Myako to you. And for the same reason." She said staring at- no through- Yami appearing almost bored.

There was a short silence before Yami finally responded.

"….no offense but why? Kaoru and Myako are doing their job here. They are going to take my soul in eight months. Is there a problem?" Yami said smiling gently at the ground, looking somewhat melancholic.

"I understand that you may not see a problem, and though I'm surprised at how they got you to so easily accept your fate, but they are straying from the rules. It's forbidden for them to become as close to you as they are. The friendlier they are with you, the less chance that they actually will take your soul when the time comes" She said indifferently, inspecting her nails.

"That's right. And frankly I agree with Ginny. How could such wannabe—" He was cut off because his mouth was blocked by the fist that suddenly flew into it.

"_My name is **not** 'Ginny'!" _She said with more rage than Yami could have imagined was contained within one girl.

"Ahaha. All right, sorry, sorry." He said with a playful smile on his face and looking as though he wasn't just socked in the mouth.

Gin closed her eyes and you could practically see the stress mark on her head as she talked through clenched teeth.

"Anyway, they don't have to leave just yet we'll just be staying here to supervise them as they continue their duties." She said sounding as if she were about to strangle a newborn puppy somewhere.

"So…. Where's the problem Kaoru? It's not like we don't have enough room for them." Yami asked unwisely.

Kaoru growled and stormed off into the house slamming the door behind her. Gin and Yuki followed suit soon after.

"Kaoru….. she doesn't like those two. They were always perfect. They never fail a job." Myako said, with a hint of darkness in her voice that Yami had never heard before. But her smile quickly returned and she scratched the back of her head. "Haha. I guess we're a little too soft for that. That's why she gets disagreeable around them, just like when we were with those people…"

She was referring to when poor Yami was forced to listen to Kaoru and Mana argue over unimportant things.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Yami said and head inside of the house with Myako to meet the others.

Yami's dull life just got a burst of color.

**Well, that's all for this chapter. I'll try to update on time from now on but my circumstances just got a little more cramped so just in case I'm going to move the update day to Saturday, when I'm sure to have time. I hope you like and please review, that's all for this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Arguments, Teasing, Laughter

**Cutesykitty653: Hi guys! :-D! Ah, so my internet was down on Wednesday and you wouldn't believe the fuss I made over it, I was honestly stressed out. And then, of course, I remembered that I moved the update day to Saturday in the last chapter and felt salty. ^_^. Well, enjoy this chapter and, as always, don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters**

**Chapter 10: Arguments, Teasing and Laughter**

The next morning was….. Interesting. Yami woke to arguing between Kaoru and Gin, over things as inferior as whether or not it was pronounced "ee-ther" or "eye-ther". Myako was in the kitchen, of course, cooking as usual in the morning but this time she was struggling to focus and not burn anything as Yuki was posing as a constant distraction from the moment he woke up and found her immediately.

Their morning went like this:

Yami woke the next morning and got up, dressing himself in the domino uniform as usual. Then heading down the hallway he was reminded of the forgotten presence of his new friends.

"Baka! It is pronounced either (ee-ther)! Everyone knows this!" Kaoru said angrily at Gin who looked down at her nails, as though she wasn't paying attention.

"It's not me who is the baka. The word, proven by how it is spelled is pronounced either (eye-ther), and if you had half a brain you would know that." She said in a cool confident tone.

"….um, good morning?" Yami said as though he were still deciding whether or not he should go right back to bed.

"Yami!" Kaoru said sharply, as though she were about to scold him. "Inform this baka of the correct way to pronounce 'either' (ee-ther)!"

"Yami, is that right? Would you please tell little Kaoru that the word is pronounced either (eye-ther)." She stated it as though she was asking but her tone said that she was about to kill small children.

Both girls looked as if they were about to mug him, or eat him.

Myako glanced into the living room and saw Yami being flanked by Gin and Kaoru and, forgetting that Yuki was still looking over her shoulder, made the mistake of giggling.

"Adorable." Yuki said from where he was standing, narrowing his eyes slightly as if to seduce her, and placing a hand under her chin and tilting her head upwards to look at him. "I always had my eyes out for you rather than your mean sister, you know. Because, unlike her, you're incredibly cute."

He leaned in dangerously close and paused looking directly into her eyes. Myako couldn't help getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes that seemed to start off dark at the top and gradually get lighter until they meet the bottom cut off by his beautiful lashes and-

"Just thought I'd let know-oh!" He singsonged loudly, pulling away as if for the sole purpose of ruining the moment.

Myako blushed and turned quickly away, hastening to continue cooking the food, secretly upset at herself for falling for his trick.

When Myako was finished with breakfast she set it onto the table, where Kaoru and Gin took their argument on autopilot, and Yuki hastened to sit next to Myako, who he couldn't get enough of teasing.

Yami paused in the doorway on his way his suitcase-like book bag slung over one arm.

"I'm going to wait outside, kay?" He said and started to walk out. Started. Gin basically transported across the room, she went so fast, and was behind Yami in two seconds flat.

"So, Yami, I've heard that you haven't been eating very well. At all." She said looking down so that her bangs covered her face, but no matter because her eyes were practically glowing under them and her voice leaked of homicide.

"Um….." Was all Yami managed to say, and quietly at that. Gin suddenly loomed over Yami with height she didn't have and stretched a rope between her two hands so hard and fast that it made a loud snapping sound.

"Today you will eat, even if I have to force it down your throat." She sounded so scary she could have been the devil himself, and she promptly grabbed his arm leading over to the table and sitting him forcefully in a chair.

She fixed him a rather generous plate of food and at set it in front of him. She looked down her nose at him and pointed to it.

"Eat." She commanded.

Yami wrinkled his nose and looked away.

"Not hungry." He dismissed defiantly.

"Liar." Gin accused and practically attacked him trying to get the food in his mouth, Yuki and Myako couldn't stop laughing.

In the end, Gin only managed to get Yami to take a few bites in the time it would take the food to cook. It was inevitable. The five of them were late.

And now, they were on a walk to school ridden with arguments and teasing and plenty of laughs.

Gin and Kaoru were in the middle of an argument that everyone was listening to with interest when Gin suddenly stopped walking. Everyone turned around and saw Gin staring directly up a tree with a calm —daresay curious— expression on her face.

"Watcha lookin' at, Gin?" Yuki was the first to ask.

"The kitten…. It's stuck…" She said sounding absentminded. The she promptly jumped directly into the tree with ninja -like agility.

"Ahaha. I forgot, she always did like cats." Yuki said happily.

"Really? That's a surprisingly cute trait for her." Yami commented unwisely.

That's when an angry Gin launched out of the tree, landing directly on top of Yami and bringing both of them down. Gin glared angrily at the back of Yami's head as she sat on him in a straddling position with a small gray kitten with black stripes in her arms.

"Who's cute!?" She demanded, back to her normal attitude- that being filled with rage.

"I'm sorry! I take it back! Now get off!" He said in mock exasperation.

Gin carefully got off of Yami as not to hurt the kitten and stood up. Yami stood up to with a laugh and listened to Gin and Kaoru finish their argument.

**Scene change: School.**

Yami walked into the classroom feeling strangely downcast with the absence of his group, Kaoru and Myako went to their room, Gin and Yuki to the office. He reflected on the events of that morning and a small smile tugged at his lips.

Yugi and his group watched Yami go to his seat and take out a notebook and pencil. One thing that Yugi noticed is that for once, Yami wasn't looking at the ground.

Yami sat through the first boring class of the day taking notes on autopilot and waiting for the school day to end. After the first bell there was a break, as normal, and a few minutes into the door of the classroom flew open.

"~Yami~!" Yuki's familiar voice singsonged as he strutted into the classroom, caring not that everyone's eyes were on him, especially Yugi, Atem and the others.

Gin, Myako and Kaoru followed close behind, Kaoru and Gin side by side glaring at each other, and Myako smiling nervously.

"We're in your class now." Gin stated, never backing down from her glaring contest with Kaoru.

"All of you?" Yami asked suddenly feeling chipper.

"Yes. Yuki negotiated it somehow…" Myako replied.

"Somehow?" Yuki started putting a hand to his chest in an offended manner. "Of course I convinced him. I mean with my superior looks and brains…" Yuki rambled on bragging playfully.

Meanwhile Gin and Kaoru had started another argument about something.

"Damare, cat girl!" Kaoru commanded rudely. "Don't think just cos you beat me once means you'll do it again."

"Who's a cat girl?!" Gin exclaimed. "At least I know how to get my jobs done!"

Yami alternated between watching poor Myako, forced to listen to Yuki's rambling and Gin and Kaoru at each other's throats.

"Haha haha!" An unexpected noise came from Yami's moth.

And he found himself laughing, the same way he thought he would never laugh again.

**Yay! A chapter that's not super depressing! You know I could just end the story right now. And make everyone mad. Buuuuuut I won't! :-D! That's all, don't forget to leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11:Glass of time

**Cutesykitty653: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, but I'm kinda stumped for how to write this chapter, no matter though; I will persevere for you guys! I'm actually thinking that things will get less….. Happy in this chapter. Ah, it's only been one chapter and I'm already getting annoyed by the happiness. ^_^ Oh, well, I mean, if it were all happiness then there wouldn't be any plot. Oh, yeah! Okay this is totally optional and my drawing will most likely ruin your image of my OC's, but I've decided to finally post something on my deviant art account! It's a (or rather, some) picture(s) of Kaoru, Myako, Gin, and Yuki (and some other OC ideas)! But like I said my drawing sucks. If you like taking risks and ruining images then head on over to**

**Please comment on my pictures if you would like me to sell them as prints, because I really don't see any point in doing so otherwise, and, as always, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 11: Glass of time**

Yami was so happy. Things were finally back to the way they should be. He had friends, he was smiling, he was laughing, and he was disregarding everything that Atem threw at him.

And how he wished it could have stayed that way.

But, like all miracles, Yami's happy little reality was cut short. And he hated himself for not having seen it sooner. After seven and a half months of laughing and playing with his newfound friend- they'd even gotten him to start eating- it was only predictable what would happen when his time finally came. Yami supposed he always knew. But even so, he clung to hope and sharpened the knife that would soon return to stab him. He thought the reason he was going to die was his eating habits, right? So if he simply started eating again, then everything would be fine.

Wrong.

How terribly wrong he'd been. Fate can't be changed. It never could. It was too late for Yami right from the start and now, only two weeks from Yami's death day, he'll find out just how wrong he was.

***End narration; Scene change: Home***

Yami rest his head on his arm, which were folded on the table, as his purple eyes watchfully stared at an hourglass in front of him. He watched as the sand poured from the top of the glass to the bottom. And he wondered why it did so. Of course it was gravity. But the sand isn't what he was referring to. He was referring to the time. Why must it continue on? Why not simply stop? Time so quickly passes by, so fast you don't even notice. Fast, quickly, _rushing_. All so quickly, never breaking for even a second and for what? To move on to the next second? But what was waiting for it at the end of its rushed journey? Nothing, of course. That's why it must rush. To hurry and find out where this long, hurried journey ends.

Yami very slowly stood and leaned over to the center of the table, setting the hourglass on its side. Then Yuki walked in.

"Yam-Yam! I've got a question for you!" Yuki said loudly as though to announce his arrival in the room.

"…..Yam-Yam?" Yami turned and asked thoughtfully.

"Whoops must have let it slip! Haha it's my nickname for you!" Yuki said it as if Yami should be honored.

"Yes, but one question: why is my nickname longer than my real name?" Yami deadpanned teasingly.

Yuki's arrogant attitude faltered.

"Well… that's…. Ah! The reason for that is because a nickname doesn't have to be shorter but simply shows affection…. In the way that I'm better than you. Just like Ginny—" Yuki was abruptly cut off by a foot on his cheek which sent him flying backwards.

"One: My name is not Ginny! Two: You are not better than me!" Ginny spoke from under her bangs and was practically emitting her rage off of her body.

"Sorry, didn't know you were there Haha!" He said in a happy tone.

Yami quietly tried to slip out of the room but was stopped by Gin and her kitten (Gin got to keep the cat because it waited for her all day outside the school that day) standing in his path.

"Yami you're sad. What's wrong?" Gin asked with a worried expression that it took ages to unlock on Yami's part.

"Frankly….. I don't see how any of you can be so happy," Yami started, not noticing Kaoru and Myako standing in the doorway. "Knowing that this will be short lived. Knowing that the same people who became my friends will be the ones who take my soul away forever."

"Yami, I don't plan on doing that at all!" Myako shouted stubbornly from her spot, sounding cute as always. Yuki strode over to Myako standing behind her.

"I agree with my adorable Myako (This is where Kaoru's ears perk up angrily), I could never do such a thing to my close friend." He somehow managed to say it as though he were bragging.

"Yami I would never forgive myself if I did that and you know it." Kaoru said sounding somewhat offended and somewhat accusing.

Gin glared at the floor with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I have never failed on a mission," she started. "And when I came here, I didn't plan to. But plans aren't definite. You can't always rely on them she said.

Yami looked at each of his friends, knowing that he got as close as he'd get with Gin, and smiled.

"I don't know how I could have doubted you." He said.

**That's all for Melancholic chapter 11, folks! I have other Oc's than the ones in this story on my deviant art account so if you'd like me to do something with them just Message me! :-D! Don't forget to review! I'm in desperate need of ideas! You don't want this to get cancelled do you? (I cancelled a different story because I had no ideas after four chapters and no reviews.)**


End file.
